This invention relates to a container for a recording medium and, more particularly, to an easier to use storage container for a compact, digital, audio disc and related methods for manufacturing and assembling same.
Containers are currently available for storing recording media, such as compact, digital audio discs. For example, currently the most successful storage container for a compact disc includes a rectangular base, a corresponding rectangular cover pivotally connected to the base, and a rectangular disc holder fixedly connected to the base. The rectangular holder includes a circular recess for receiving the disc and a central, circularly shaped, radially ribbed, clamp which receives the center hole of the compact disc via an interference fit to hold the disc in the container. In addition, a small rib or projection is usually formed on the side walls of the cover to effect an interference fit with the side walls of the base to keep the container normally closed. To release the disc, one must pry open the cover, push down on the clamp with the index finger and simultaneously fit one's thumb and middle finger on opposite sides of the disc between the holder and the disc and pull up.
The several following disadvantages associated with this conventional container are well known.
First, the disc is difficult to remove and reattach, thus presenting a nuisance to the user and sometimes even causing breakage of the container, particularly where the cover is pivotally attached to the base. The breakage is partly due to the fact that these containers have been made of plastics with no impact resistance.
Second, the closing rib or projection quickly breaks or wears away, causing the container to undesirably open.
Third, the conventional storage container is relatively difficult to manufacture and assemble by automation due particularly to the difficulty in mating the pivot points between the cover and the base. In addition, automation has been particularly frustrated due to the difficulty in efficiently inserting an advertising card or information insert between the holder and base.
Efforts have been made to facilitate removal of a recording medium such as spacing the recording medium from the base storage container when opened. For example, in the floppy disc art, the following patents disclose means for storing and presenting one or more floppy discs away from a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,050, issued to KIRCHNER et al., discloses a case for holding floppy discs having a cover hinged to the body to be pivoted upwardly from the body. A separate lid is also hinged to the cover near the cover's rear edge. To ensure that opening movement of the cover also opens the lid, the lid is provided on its sides with cams or pins, which engage respective cam tracks provided in the body.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,583 and 4,478,335, issued to LONG et al., also disclose a floppy disc storage container formed of three molded plastic parts which are pivotally connected together. That is, a disc support member is pivotally mounted to the cover and includes camming surfaces which ride on the cams as the cover is rotated toward its open position. A notch in the camming surface is positioned to engage the cams when the cover is fully opened to allow the disc support member to drop forward a predetermined distance, thereby improving accessibility to the disc.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,879 and 4,449,628 issued to EGLY et al., disclose a floppy disc storage container which has a cover with a ledge for receiving a disc therein and a base. The cover is connected tothe base by a resilient living hinge that allows for opening of the lid into a clam shell configuration. The lid is then supported by a stop member against one of the edge walls or by means of a channel groove in combination with a pin.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,034, issued to PAN discloses a storage container for a floppy disc including an elastic tongue plate connected to the lower portion of a right half of the body of the container. A semi-circular opening is centrally formed in an upper end of the tongue plate, wherein the disc is clamped between the elastic tongue plate and the right half of the body. The elastic tongue plate can move outwardly under gravity to present the disc away from the body of the container.
Although the prior art containers described above are reasonably reliable for storage purposes, they still do not teach a storage container for a recording medium, such as a compact disc, and methods for manufacturing and assembling same providing the easiest use by the consumer, the most cost and time-efficient manufacture, the most automated assembly and the greatest marketing appeal.